The adulteress
by melishade4ever
Summary: John 8:1-11. "Go and live your life without sin." the adulteress POV. Rated M to be safe.


I looked out towards the shore of the fish port. The sun was disappearing in front of me, leaving beautiful colors of orange. The fishermen were leaving the docks, relieved that their work was done, but they didn't seem to notice me, a middle aged woman, sitting on the docks.

I haven't been at peace with myself in such a long time. Just looking at the sunset, at God's beautiful creation, it made me so happy. In all honesty, I never really did this when I was younger, mainly because I was dwelling in sin.

Before I was born again, I was a sinner, an adulterous, an unfaithful woman. Such an act meant death, and I was supposed to be dead, but then he saved me and made me new.

_I screamed as I was being dragged by my hair to the courtyard. Tears were coming down my face as my naked body was gaining cuts and bruises from the rocks that were on the ground._

_They caught me. They somehow caught me having sex with another man. They grabbed me and dragged me out of the man's home, while leaving the man alone, as if he did nothing wrong._

_I could hear the men and Pharisees yelling at me, calling me a whore, sinner, and adulteress. Some of them even began to spit on me._

_The men that were dragging me abruptly threw me against a wall. I covered my breasts with my knees as I backed away as far as I could from the men. My crying grew worse as I saw the men pick up stones, getting ready to throw them at me. I covered my arms as I braced myself for my death._

_My death…I was going to die, but I don't want to. I still don't feel complete. I'm not satisfied. All my life I have sinned. I haven't done anything good. I wasn't at peace, and this is the beginning. When I die, I would be sent to hell._

_My eyes widened in horror. I was going to hell. I was going to suffer for all eternity. I don't want to go to hell!_

"_Teacher, this woman was caught in the act of adultery. In the Law, Moses commanded us to stone such a woman. Now what do you say?" a man asked._

_Teacher? What teacher? I thought the Pharisees were the teachers._

_I peeked over to a man in front of me, his back turned towards me. He was kneeling on the ground while writing something there. Everyone continued questioning him while I looked in curiosity. What was he writing? Why was he even writing in the ground?_

_The man stood back up after he finished what he was writing._

"_If any of you is without sin, let him be the first to throw the stone at her," he said with a powerful yet gentle voice._

_I was shocked. The rest of the crowd I could understand, but the Pharisees? They were holy men chosen by God. Why would they listen to this man if they are without sin?_

_I heard the first stone fall to the ground, followed by another, and another, until I heard all the stones fall to the ground and saw the crowd leave. The only person left was the man in white._

_Why? I asked myself. Why is he the only one here? Has he really never committed a sin?_

_I stiffened as the man turned towards me, and my heart stopped._

_He was beautiful. His blue eyes, they were full of compassion and grace and kindness. I just wanted to follow him and be with him for some reason. I began crying again while I hid my face with my hands. Here I am, chagrined, bare, and torn between my emotions, and this man comes to save me._

_I gasped as I felt a garment cover my bare body. I looked at the man to see him kneeling down before me, covering me with one of his garments. My crying seemed to stop as he fixed the position of the garment._

"_Woman, where are they?" the man asked, "Has no one condemned you?"_

"_No one, sir," I answered._

"_Then neither do I condemn you," he told me, "Go now and leave your life of sin."_

_Without even realizing it, I slowly stood up and gave him one last look before walking away. I put my hands through the sleeves of the garment as I continued walking. Who was that? A man who didn't condemn me and was also without sin. I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_I was just forgiven by the Son of God._

_I suddenly began running on the ground while tears of joy came down my face. I just got forgiven by the Son of God. He forgave me, a sinner, an adulterous. No, I'm not a anymore. I follow God now._

_I don't need sin anymore._

I held the garment he gave me close to my chest. I haven't let the thing out of my sight since that day. I always kept it with me. I reminded me about how he saved me after all.

I heard rumors that he was killed but came back to life before he somehow disappeared. Some people say it was fake, that it was blasphemy since no man could do that.

But he was the Son of God.

I looked up to the sky and smiled. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**Me: Just something that's been on my heart for a very long time. I hope you guys like it. A gift to you all (even though it's my B-day), but I'm alive because of God. None of this stuff belongs to me.**


End file.
